Almost Lover
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 'Who do you turn to when you feel like you don't belong' 'Open and shut' episode 3x6 oneshot.


**_A/N: While watching some old school DL, the muse hit me! For a little bit of context, this little oneshot takes place just after Lindsay and Stella's disagreement in 'Open and shut'. You know when she storms out of the office? Anyway, the muse decided that the episode needed a DL scene, so here we go. It actually incorporates the infamous 'lost kiss'. So brownie points for the person(s) that can figure out the reference :) _**

**_Huge hugs and daisies to Stuffy for reading it through for me first. You're a star hun._**

* * *

When she had stormed out of the office, she didn't really know who it was she was looking for or where it was she was going. She figured she would know when she found that place, or that someone. She angrily made her way into the break room, and flopped down on the couch in the seemingly empty room and put her head in her hands and let of a frustrated groan.

"What's a matter with you, Montana?"

She let out a sigh. "Nothing."

"Don't look like nothin'." He observed as he took a seat next to her. "Come on. You can usually tell me anything. What's eatin' you?"

"How long am I going to be the rookie that knows nothing?"

"What you talkin' about? What happened?"

She finally looked up at her partner and let out a breath. "It doesn't matter." She said as she stood up and made her way over to the fridge. "Me ranting and raving about it won't change it, I'm just gonna have to live with it… Live with the fact little Montana knows jack about everything." She slammed the fridge shut and turned with a carton of Orange Juice in her hand, "Why the hell do people look at me as if I know nothing, Danny. I'm following that damn evidence and she's talking to me as if I'm… as if I'm… as if… It's not my fault that she wont let anyone in about what happened with Frankie! That isn't my fault! I don't… I can't… I can only… I'm doing what she taught me! What her and Mac have drummed into me!"

Danny Messer stood up and walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug and smoothed down her hair. "She's taking this case to heart. Don't take what she's saying offensively. She doesn't mean it. You know that."

"She does." Lindsay insisted as she held the carton of orange juice with one hand and snaked her hand around Danny's waist pulling him closer and tighter into the hug, "Sometimes I wonder why I even come into work in a morning. I'm just here for people to bounce their own theories off of me and be the one to make other people look smart with the seemingly dumb ass things I say."

Danny pulled away and looked at her with a disbelieving look, "You know that's bullshit, right?"

She sighed. "Sometimes, I think it's the god's honest truth."

He shook his head. "When are you gonna get it into your head that you belong here as much as myself or Mac belongs here. You're one of us, Montana. Don't you get that?"

She snorted.

He sighed. "You're awkward, you know that?"

"I'm frustrated!" she argued. "You weren't there… you didn't see how she spoke to me, Danny. I'm… I don't deserve that. If it was me… and I was… She wouldn't let me get away with that. Why does she get away with it? I'm a team member, like she is… I have respect for her, why isn't that respect returned?"

"Linds, she's frustrated," he said as he smoothed her hair down, "She knows that the evidence is looking bleak on backing up her theory. She's hanging on for something that isn't there. She wants what's her name, Grace? Stella wants her to be innocent. Don't you see that, she wants to believe. You know what it's like to want to believe, don't you?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Be the bigger person that I know you are." Danny said as he pressed a very quick kiss to her forehead. "You can do that. You go back in there and act like nothing happened. I know it's tough and I know it takes a lot and I know you don't feel like you fit here, Linds. But believe me, you do. Stella's just going through some stuff she probably hasn't dealt with and taking it out on her nearest. You know she loves you, Linds. You're her kiddo."

She sighed. "I'm just so tired of being a rookie and being the one everyone looks at as if I'm crazy. I…" she took a breath, "I just want to… I just want to feel as if I belong."

"You do belong." He told her honestly.

She shook her head as tears threatened to fall. "Sometimes I really question that."

Danny pressed a quick but lingering kiss to her lips. He smiled cheekily before looking around, "You know here in New York we let things breathe. Let it blow over."

She smirked at him and slugged him in his arm, "You're a wiseass."

He rubbed her arm and took the carton of Orange Juice from her hand and stabbed it with the straw that was connected to it. He took a sip before handing it back to her. "An amazing girl said that to me once." He shrugged.

"Girl?" Lindsay rolled her eyes and took a sip of her orange juice. "Ha-ha. Funny."

"Alright, a beautiful, talented, funny, amazing woman said it to me once."

"That's better." She smiled brightly.

"I meant what I said you know, if you need anything, let me know. Anything Linds. If you need someone to talk to… Or, someone to drink ominous amounts of Tequila with, or just to shoot some pool, and let off some steam… I'm the guy that can tick the boxes. I wish you would let me in."

She sighed and moved away from him, "I should get back to work."

Danny reached out and lightly grabbed her arm as she passed him, "Think about it."

She bit her lip, "I need to get back to work, Danny."

The hand that had been holding onto her arm, slowly slipped down to her hand, and he laced his fingers through hers, "It's easier to face your demons with someone behind you to fall back on. Whatever it is haunting you Linds; I won't give up until you let me in. My instincts are telling me you want someone to be there for you..."

"Danny." She said as she looked down at their hands intertwined, "I need to go. I have work to do…"

He sighed and let go of her hand reluctantly and his eyes followed her as she rushed out of the room.

As he stood in the break room, he vowed and declared that he would do whatever it took to break down the walls he had seen her build around herself over the last few months. In the meantime however, he'd sit back and wait to catch her when she fell. After all, she was Lindsay Monroe, and he was Danny Messer.

And when one fell, they fell together.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed... R&R? :)_**


End file.
